I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER
by Aurora De Logan
Summary: "La Bestia" de Chico Bestia quiere salir. El cambia formas la siente adentro de el. Llega un momento en que ya no la puede controlar. No quiere atacar de nuevo a sus amigos o a su amada Raven. Se siente como…un monstro…..SONGFIC


**_Hola! Bueno les tengo un songfic (mi segundo) esta vez sobre Chico Bestia. Espero que les guste y espero ansiosa sus reviews n.n _**

**_DISCLAIMER: La canción no me pertenece. Nombre de la canción: "MONSTER" Le pertenece a "Skillet". *-*_**

_**DISCLAIMER 2: Los personajes mostrados en este fic no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a DC Comics n.n**_

* * *

**_Monster: The Beast_**

Chico Bestia se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la isla.

**_THE SECRET SIDE OF ME I NEVER LET YOU SE_**

**_I KEEP IT CAGED. _**

**_BUT I CANT CONTROL IT_**

Enserio no la podía controlar. Estaba a punto de perder el control sobre ella, sobre sí mismo

**_SO STAY AWAY FROM ME_**

No quería hablar con nadie por temor a enfurecerse y perder control

**_THE BEAST IS UGLY_**

Recordó la mirada asustada de Raven cuando vio a "La Bestia" por primera vez

**_I FEEL THE RAGE _**

**_AND I JUST CANT HOLD IT_**

Recordó la vez que la ira lo consumió liberando a "La Bestia"

**_ITS SCRATCHING ON THE WALLS_**

**_IN THE CLOSET_**

**_IN THE HALLS_**

**_IT COMES AWAKE _**

**_AND I CANT CONROL IT_**

Recordó la vez que encontró a Raven por los pasillos. Todos estaban llenos del miedo que su hechicera liberaba

**_HIDING UNDER THE BED_**

**_IN MY BODY_**

**_IN MY HEAD_**

Recordó el fuerte dolor al liberar a su monstro

**_WHY WONT SOMEBODY COME AND SAVE ME FROM THIS?_**

**_MAKE IT END!_**

Solo quería que se terminara todo. Que alguien lo ayudara a deshacerse de esa opresión que tenía. Pero, ¿Quién?

**_I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN_**

**_ITS JUST BENEATH THE SKIN_**

**_I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

No quería ser eso, no quería ser…un monstruo

**_I HATE WHAT I'VE BECOME_**

**_THE NIGHMARE'S JUST BEGUN _**

**_I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

Odiaba lo que tenía dentro

**_I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

**_I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

Esa era su gran pesadilla, ser un monstruo. Y así se sentía

**_MY SECRET SIDE I KEEP_**

**_HID UNDER LOCK AND KEY_**

**_I KEEP IT CAGED _**

**_BUT I CANT CONTROL IT_**

Lo ocultaba lo más que podía pero no podía, simplemente ya no podía mas

**_CAUSE IF I LET IT OUT _**

**_HE'LL TEAR ME UP AND BREAK ME DOWN_**

Si la dejaba salir, lo destruiría a él, a sus amigos, a su amada hechicera

**_WHY WONT SOMEBODY COME AND SAVE ME FROM THIS?_**

**_MAKE IT END!_**

**_I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN_**

**_ITS JUST BENEATH THE SKIN_**

**_IN MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

**_I HATE WHAT I'VE BECOME_**

**_THE NIGHMARE'S JUST BEGUN _**

**_I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

Solo quería dejar de ser así

**_I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN_**

**_ITS JUST BENEATH THE SKIN_**

**_IN MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

Quería dejar de tener a ese demonio dentro de el

**_I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

**_I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

Solo tenía que calmarse y La Bestia dejaría de querer salir, por ahora

**_ITS HIDING IN THE DARK_**

Recordó como salvó a Raven

**_ITS TEETH ARE RAZOR SHARP_**

Recordó como la protegió de Adonis

**_THERE IS NO ESCAPE FOR ME_**

**_INT WANTS MY SOUL, IT WANTS MY HEART_**

Recordó la conversación que tuvo con la hechicera, eso siempre lo ayudaba a calmarse

**_NO ONE CAN HEAR ME SCREAM _**

**_MAYBE ITS JUST A DREAM_**

**_OR MAYBE ITS INSIDE OF ME_**

**_STOP THIS MONSTER!_**

-Entonces, ¿el fue el que te hizo daño? No yo-dijo al saber que era la hermosa peli violeta

**_I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN_**

**_ITS JUST BENEATH THE SKIN_**

**_IN MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

-Entro en la torre para atacarte, y termino atacándome a mí también-le respondió Raven

**_I HATE WHAT I'VE BECOME_**

**_THE NIGHMARE'S JUST BEGUN _**

**_I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

-Me porte como un tonto, lo siento-dijo un poco reconfortado de que en verdad fuera ella y no alguien mas

**_I FEEL IT DEEP WITHIN_**

**_ITS JUST BENEATH THE SKIN_**

**_IN MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

-No eras tú mismo-

-Cyborg dijo que, los químicos del laboratorio, el mezclarse con mi ADN liberaron algo primitivo-

-y te dio un antídoto ya estas mejor-

**_I'M GONNA LOSE CONTROL _**

**_HERES SOMETHING RADICAL_**

**_I MUST CONFESS THAT I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

**_I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

-si pero esa cosa, "La Bestia" vino de mi interior y aún está ahí, puedo sentirla-

**_I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

-bien de no ser por "La Bestia" yo no estaría aquí ahora, tener esa cosa adentro no te convierte en animal, saber cuándo dejarla salir, es lo que te convierte en un hombre-

**_I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

Pero aún estaba ahí adentro. "La bestia" estaba esperando a perder el control y salir….

**_I, I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_**

* * *

Hola lectores! Les gusto? O no sirvo para hacer songfics? Si me quieren conceder el deseo de dejarme un review yo lo acepto con todo gusto n.n Díganme su opinión por favor Nos leemos Luego n.n


End file.
